Ludmila Ferro
Ludmila Susana Ferro est une fille glamour, belle et talentueuse de Studio On Beat, mais malheureusement, elle pense qu'elle est meilleure que n'importe quel autre étudiant. Ludmila est considéré comme l'un des principaux antagonistes de la série. Elle est vain et signifier fille qui traite les gens terriblement. Elle est pleine d'elle-même et se dit "Supernova", elle aime se vanter autour et faire d'autres personnes se sentent mal. Elle vient d'une famille de la classe supérieure et est une fille très riche et égoïste, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de faire quoi que ce qu'elle a en tête. Elle aime manipuler les gens et faire d'autres se sentir misérable. Mais malgré son terrible personnalité, Ludmila est l'un des étudiants les plus talentueux au Studio On Beat, mais elle ne se concentre pas sur ses talents ou le travail d'équipe, elle veut juste être le meilleur et dit qu'elle n'a pas besoin de pratique, car elle est déjà parfait. Elle devient jaloux très facilement, surtout sur Violetta, parce qu'elle pense qu'elle sa place au Studio. Ludmila has to learn to work in groups if it is to succeed as a singer. It says it wants to make peace with Violetta and boys and promises to be nice .... But nobody believes her! Ludmila has she really changed? What is certain is that his challenge remains intact Ludmila wants to shine.Dans la saison 2 Ludmila de changements de comportement et elle décide qu'elle va être belle à partir de maintenant, mais cela n'a pas duré longtemps, il rand Diego avait un plan pour obtenir Violetta du studio ainsi que Ludmila pourrait devenir l'étoile et la projecteur serait être le sien, mais cela n'a pas fonctionné. Ludmila sortait Federico mais elle aimait aussi Diego. Dans la saison 3 Ludmila et Violetta sont devenues sœurs parce que le père de Violetta Castillo allemand et la mère de Ludmila Pricilla Ferro se sont mariés le comportement de Ludmila a changé beaucoup, mais encore elle savait qu'elle était l'étoile. Depuis Antonio est mort UMIX décidé qu'ils ne vont pas faire partie de Studio On bat plus si Federico et Violetta avaient disparu Ludmila pensé qu'elle pourrait audition pour une nouvelle UMIX étoiles, mais elle n'a pas eu une chanson à chanter, elle entendit chanter Violetta une chanson Quiero wich était sur les sentiments de Violetta pour Leon Ludmila a volé la chanson et qui a causé Federico rompre avec elle et Naty (Natalia) ne pas être son acolyte / amis. Ludmila est potrayed par Mercedes Lambre . Personnalité TBA Histoire de Caractères Saison 1 Une fille de bonne famille. Personnalité décontractée et chic du Studio 21. C'est une vraie diva, mais également une menteuse, manipulatrice et arrogante, en se prenant pour « l'étoile du studio ». Elle est obsédée par son apparence, et elle veut toujours être au centre de l'attention, surtout au Studio. Bien que très différente de Tomás, elle est amoureuse de lui dans la saison 1. Mais Tomás l'ignore car il est amoureux de Violetta, et cela rend Ludmila folle de jalousie. Elle voit en Violetta une ennemie. Elle a néanmoins une amie, Nata. Saison 2 Dans la saison 2, elle engage un vieil ami d'enfance, Diego, qui a pour mission de détruire Violetta. Malgré elle, durant la 2ème partie de la saison 2, elle tombera véritablement amoureuse d'un garçon: Federico. Celui-ci essaie de l'aider afin que son comportement peu apprécié par ses camarades change, ainsi son but est de révéler les réels sentiments qu'éprouve Ludmila. À la fin de cette saison, Ludmila change et améliore son comportement mais a peur que son air de diva revienne. Ainsi, Ludmila fait tout pour que Federico sois fière d'elle et que leur relation continue. Saison 3 Dans la saison 3, Ludmila sera toujours aussi amoureuse de Federico, elle restera aussi méchante malheureusement. Sa mère Priscilla et le père de Violetta, German entretiendront une relation et décideront de se marier, ce qui rend Ludmila hors d'elle et décide alors de tout faire pour les séparer. Ludmila deviendra la nouvelle star de You-Mix après le dépare de Violetta grâce à la chanson "Quiero" qu'elle a volé à Violetta. Quand Federico apprendra qu'elle s'est servie d'une chanson de Violetta pour devenir le nouvelle star de You-Mix, il rompra avec elle, se qui la motivera à quitter You-Mix, mais stopper à chaque fois par sa mère. Frederico et Ludmila se remettrons à nouveaux ensemble, mais ce dernier apprend que la jeune fille n'a toujours pas renoncer à You-Mix puis se sépareront encore une fois. Plus tard Ludmila sortira avec son nouveau camarade de You-Mix venant tout droit d'Espagne: Felipe Diaz. Bagatelles *Elle ne peut pas vivre sans maquillage. *Elle peut jouer de la guitare, le piano et le violon. *Elle ne aime pas jouer de la batterie. *Avant de Violetta est venu au studio, son principal ennemi était Camila. *Elle pense qu'elle est mieux que tout le monde, et elle se dit une supernova. *Elle est probablement bon à l'astronomie, comme Naty mentionné. En outre, elle utilise beaucoup de l'astronomie quand elle se décrit comme une étoile, supernova, et quand elle appelle d'autres petites planètes ou astéroïdes. *Son prénom est Susana. *Elle a écrit la chanson destinada un Brillar. *Son catchphase est "Ludmila est sorti!". *Il ya un spin-off en Amérique latine appelé "Ludmila Cyberst @ r", mettant en vedette Mercedes Lambre. Il est vidéo-blog de Ludmila et dans la plupart des épisodes, elle donne des conseils sur la façon d'être une superstar comme elle. Il ya un total de 8 épisodes. Disney Channel UK ont surnommé en anglais. *Elle est une diva et fashionista. *Elle a écrit et chanté la chanson Peligrosamente Bellas avec Naty. *Elle et Federico sont actuellement en couple. *Elle a été amis avec Diego, car ils étaient très peu. *Son premier copain nous a León, mais ils jamais eu des sentiments pour l'autre, et ils étaient seulement ensemble parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la "foule cool". *Elle est une bonne personne, mais elle doit se cacher pour sa mère, Priscila. *Elle semble être amis avec tout le monde maintenant Galerie Category:Violetta Category:Personnage principal Category:Saison 1 Category:Saison 2 Category:Saison 3 Category:Caractère Category:Femme caractères Category:Personnages Category:Saison 1 Caractere Category:Saison 2 Caractere Category:Saison 3 Caractere Category:Adolescents